


fire alarms and losing you

by philindas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fire alarm interrupts Phil and Melinda's first rendezvous in a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fire alarms and losing you

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a pointless lil fluff piece because I haven't written anything in a while and this has been on my list for like a year. Title from Death Valley by Fall Out Boy.

“I’m gonna have a bruise,” Phil complained, rubbing at his elbow as he sat on Melinda’s bed. She rolled her eyes, shutting the window he’d climbed through and drawing the curtains.

“How about you focus less on your arm and more on the fact that I’m taking my clothes off?” she suggested as her fingers tugged the hem of her thin sleep shirt up, revealing a pink lacy bra.

“I can do that,” Phil said, a little slack jawed as Melinda shimmied out of her tiny shorts, leaving her in matching pale pink underwear that he could see right through. “These are new.”

“Treated myself,” Melinda answered, giving him a little twirl, lips curling upwards dangerously as his eyes remained firmly planted on her ass. “Take off your shirt, Phil.”

Without lifting his eyes, he tugged the faded Captain America shirt over his head; as soon as it was on the floor Melinda slid into his lap, arms around his neck as she covered his mouth with hers, sighing softly. Phil’s hands settled on her hips, playing with the thin satin straps keeping her panties on as they kissed until they couldn’t breathe.

“I missed you this week,” Phil murmured into her neck as her fingers tugged at the button of his jeans, his hands sliding into the back of her panties, cupping her bare ass to tug her against him, mouthing at the joint where her neck met her shoulder.

“You could have found me in the library,” she replied, lifting herself up and tugging at his jeans, leaving him in the boxers she’d gotten him for Christmas, navy fabric covered in small shields and candy canes. “I was cramming for Fury’s stupid fucking final.”

“Like you really need to study for his tests,” Phil said in amusement, catching her off guard and flipping her onto her back on the bed, leaving her spread out underneath him. She smiled up at him, hands resting on his biceps as her leg hooked over his hip; he settled his weight over her carefully as his mouth met hers again.

Her bra hits the floor not long after, followed shortly by her panties; Phil leaves a biting trail of kisses down her torso until he was settled between her thighs, legs hooked over his shoulders. She turned her head, biting her pillow as his tongue flicked over her clit, toes digging into his back.

She’s moment away from a truly wonderful orgasm when the loud, shrill shrieking of the fire alarm causes Phil to start so badly he falls off her bed, groaning low in his throat. Melinda moans, ebbing away from the edge of her climax as the alarm continued to blare. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

“If this is Garrett’s fault again I’m going to murder him,” Phil said, boxers still tented even in his position from the floor, another groan leaving his throat. “I can’t leave the room like this.”

“Unless you want Granger to kick your ass, you’re gonna have to,” Melinda answered, slipping back into her panties and tugging a sweatshirt he’s pretty sure is his over her head. “There’s a pair of your sweats in my bottom drawer since I have a feeling your jeans won’t be too easy for you to get on.”

“You can stop mocking me at any time,” Phil said, finally getting up from the floor and heading to her dresser, pulling out the black sweats. “I’m gonna get enough shit from Blake about this in the morning.”

Melinda merely rolled her eyes, lips curled in amusement as she shimmied into her own pair of jeans, stepping into his shoes as Phil tugged on his sneakers. Before they left, Phil tugged her into a kiss, arms tight around her as she melted into him, fingers tugging at the hair above his neck lightly.

“I’ll make it up to you,” she murmured, one hand trailing suggestively down his chest, smirking up at him. “Hand’s away for the whole week. You wouldn’t even have to go back to your room.”

“You know I love you, right?” he asked, and even though there’s amusement in his tone, she can hear the sincerity behind his words. She smiled, slipping her hand into his as he tugged her towards the door.

“Yeah, I know,” she answers, head finding its place on his shoulder easily as they walked through the empty halls. “Lucky me.”


End file.
